The invention relates to an electrically conductive connection between abutting individual sections of conductor rails such as can be found to be known, for example, from the Journal "elektrische Bahnen" (Electric Railways) 1976 Volume 7, Pages 157 to 159.
Conductor rails of the type forming the basis in this case are used not only for crane installations but also for ground-level power supplies for electrically driveable vehicles of the local public passenger traffic system. The conductor rails are assembled piece by piece from transportable individual sections, in which arrangement a connection of good electrical conductivity must be created at the joints between the individual sections. Depending on the environmental climatic conditions, an expansion joint which can absorb longitudinal expansions of the conductor rails due to thermal conditions must be provided every 20 to 50 m. Hitherto, at least these types of expansion joints have been bridged by means of current conduction cables. At the normal joints between the individual sections of the conductor rails, permanent screw connections or welded joints were provided.
The disadvantgeous factor in the known electrically conductive connections is that they Protruded past the outside contour of the profile of the conductor rails and prevent a screw-less laying of the conductor rails within a prismatic electrically insulating shielding. However, the latter mentioned configuration would be particularly suitable for laying such conductor rails in a cost-effective manner.
An objection of the invention is to improve the electrically conductive connection of the conductor rail sections of the type mentioned above to such an extent that the connection can be efficiently applied and does not increase the outside contour of the conductor rail sections in the areas of their abutment.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by constructing a connector piece with bunched conductor cables and cable contact shoes such that the connector piece has a geometric cross-section which fits into openings in the respective adjacent conductor rail section to be joined. The electrically conductive connection is accordingly laid into the interior of the conductor rails and an insertion hardware is applied which can be produced by efficient means. In most cases, the opening required for the insertion hardware in the conductor rails exists in any case because the conductor rails are produced in more recent times as extruded hollow sections of aluminum. In embodiments where the connection according to the invention is applied to solid section conductor rails, an axially extending hole is applied in the front face area of the conductor rail sections.
In especially preferred embodiments the bunched conductor has an axial length of between 5 and 20 times the diameter of the hollow opening of the conductor rail sections being joined. Preferred embodiments also have the cross sectional area of the conductor rail opening which is 15 percent to 40 percent greater than the cross sectional area of the bunched conductor bundle when in a stretched or tensioned condition, whereby compression of the bundle during expansion and contraction of the conductor rail sections can be accommodated. Certain preferred embodiments form the conductive connector as a hollow connecting pin surrounding the bundle of bunched conductors, which hollow pin is provided with axially extending slots. Flanged sleeves are provided in certain embodiments surrounding the hollow connecting pin.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.